


A break

by Saprila



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saprila/pseuds/Saprila
Summary: Unicron is tired and wishes that his brother would be there for him





	A break

**Author's Note:**

> This is something small I had on my mind and I wanted to share it with yall. This is my first post so please don't be too harsh. English is not my mother tongue. I'm also new to this whole ao3 thing. You can also find me on tumblr

Something felt very different for unicron. He felt alone, unloved. His wings were curled around him as if they were freezing. Unicron offlined his optics and listened to the emptiness of space. He was so tired. Maybe he could just lay down and recharge for a bit. Deep in his thoughts unicron didn't seem to notice his brother primus who watched him from afar. His spark was yearning to feel the presence of his brother. Years of war and hate nearly destroyed the bond between them. Without thinking primus' warm spark reached out to unicrons dark one. Primus pressed a servo against unicrons wings and started to pet them slowly, not wanting to wake up the other mech. A whine escaped unicrons mouth as he leaned into the touch. The familiar warmth of primus welcoming he purred. What a pleasant dream it all was. Primus allowed himself a soft smile. Oh how he missed his brother. Carefully primus wrapped his arms around his brother and joined him in recharge.


End file.
